Unexpected
by joydragon
Summary: Something unexpected happens on a mission! Nalu fluff (Some language, sexual themes suggested)


Yo! New story! It's a little fluffy one-shot of something unexpected happening while Natsu and Lucy are out on a mission.

(Lucy and Natsu are 24 now, and married for two years. Wyvern=dragon-like creature, unintelligent and aggressive)

* * *

**Unexpected**

"How bout it Luce? There's no one around... even Happy won't burst in on us like usual."

Lucy giggled as her husband continued his very lewd suggestions since they were all alone in the middle of a wide forest on their way to finish a job. It was a simple job, collecting some rare herbs for Porlyusica for a hefty price. They were needed for medicine in healing open wounds. It shouldn't have been hard, so just the two of them went. It was of more a date than a job! They broke out of the trees to a very beautiful meadow. How romantic!

She wrapped her arms around his neck and snaked her fingers into his pink locks as he encircled her waist.

"Well we _are_ alone, and that's so difficult to come by... Not that that stops you anyways..."

She giggled again as his hands were already finding their way up her skirt. This dragon was always so horny. Not that she minded. She crashed her lips to his, letting them move together in a familiar rhythm. Natsu squeezed her butt gently yet suggestively. His lips wandered down her neck. A slick tongue lick pulled a moan from her throat.

"I can smell you already Luce. Were you expecting this?" He smirked at her.

"Hm. Maybe." She grinned and pulled his mouth back to hers. She stepped back and pulled him from the edge of the trees into the soft meadow, their kissing getting hotter all the while. Lucy vaguely noticed twigs breaking under their feet as they moved away from the forest.

A loud roar interrupted their little love session. Lucy broke away and gasped at the sight of a very big wyvern trudging towards them. They must have trespassed on its home.

"Ugh. Can't a guy get some with his wife once in a while? I'm gonna kill you for interrupting me!" Natsu yelled and launched towards the dragon-like beast. His enflamed fist started hitting the wyvern, but it wasn't making much of an effect on its thick hide. This wyvern was bigger and tougher than any Lucy had ever seen before.

"Loke! Taurus!" Lucy expertly opened the gates of her spirits without having to chant the whole spell to open the gates. She had become much stronger over the years, and not having to chant spells was just one of the things she had advanced to.

With all three males pounding the wyvern now, it was scooting back and hissing at them. It swiped at them, but luckily they all avoided its razor-sharp claws. It screeched in annoyance. Lucy was considering bringing out Scorpio as well, since she could keep three gates open now. However she felt like her magic power was depleting faster than normal. Lucy felt a bit light-headed but brushed it off to get back to the fight. She brandished her whip and started in on the wyvern as well. Then when it roared again its foul breath travelled over to Lucy.

Suddenly her stomach lurched and she ran over to a bush to empty her lunch. Wow that thing's breath _stunk._

"Luce! Are you okay?!"

Lucy waved her hand towards Natsu's concerned voice. "Just fine. Just get rid of that thing." Her stomach heaved again. Why was she feeling so weak all of a sudden?

Suddenly Virgo appeared at her side, holding her hair back. "Princess, I can feel something different with your magic. I came here on my own to let you know. I'm sure Loke and Taurus feel it too. I'm afraid something is wrong. You should not push yourself, Princess."

Lucy groaned. She felt her magic was acting wacko too. Like it was running out way too quickly. "I'll be fine Virgo. You can go back now."

The wyvern roared angrily and started swiping wildly at the air. Natsu, Loke and Taurus easily avoided the flailing limbs. Lucy however, wasn't so lucky in her weak and confused state. Natsu was a little too late in realizing that the beast was too close to Lucy, and that one of it's claws was rushing towards her right now with her back turned.

"LUCY!"

Too late.

Lucy half way turned and looked up to find Natsu's eyes just as the beast's claw came down on her. She screamed in agony as the claws sank deep into her skin and sent her flying into a nearby tree.

"Miss Lucy!" Taurus yelled while embedding his axe into the wyvern's side.

"Taurus go back! Lucy can't handle two gates right now! Natsu keep this thing distracted!" Loke ordered and rushed to check on Lucy. She was still conscious, although really beat up from the crash. She looked at him through glazed eyes. There were gashes on her right side: arm, back, as well as her upper leg. Luckily they weren't deep enough to be immediately fatal- but she needed patched up fast. She was already losing too much blood. He could feel her magical energy almost draining out of her. It was odd, but not of his concern right then. Loke quickly closed his gate and then reopened it using his own power instead of Lucy's.

"Natsu! Hurry up and kill that thing! We need to get Lucy to Wendy!"

Natsu stood facing the wyvern. He had a murderous intent in his crazed eyes. Flames engulfed his body, hotter than ever.

"You stupid lizardface. Don't you know nobody touches my wife and lives to tell the tale?"

* * *

Natsu ran over to Lucy's limp and barely conscious form. Loke had gotten bandages from the celestial world and was quickly wrapping them around her wounds to stop the blood loss. They both ignored the smoking and flaming remains of the wyvern behind them.

"How is she? Let's go." Natsu ordered and went to gently pick Lucy up.

"W-wait, Natsu. The herbs..."

"Luce I don't give a shit about the stupid plants! We can get them later! You need help!"

"No... Porlyusica will need them for these deep wounds idiot... Go get.. them... now.." Lucy whispered before finally passing out.

Loke stood. "I see. These herbs will be needed to heal her. I will go get the herbs and meet you back at the guild. You hurry and get her to Wendy before she gets worse."

Natsu and Loke departed separate ways. Loke thought 'She was running so low on magical energy but she hardly did anything. Even before she got hit, something had been wrong... It was odd. What could be wrong with my lovely master?'

* * *

The doors of the guild crashed open. Natsu ran inside panting, a bloody and unconscious Lucy in his arms.

"Where's Wendy!? Jet go get Porlyusica!" Natsu shouted. The guild immediately burst into action, many members had come back injured before so it was a routine drill to them. A table was quickly cleared as Natsu gently set Lucy down on it for the time being. Wendy went into action above her right away.

"Eh?" Wendy's eyebrows went up in shock as she began healing Lucy.

"What is it? She's okay right?" Natsu said worriedly as he stroked Lucy's hair out of her face.

Wendy grinned widely. "Oh yes she'll be fine. These wounds aren't deep. Just something that surprised me is all."

"What do you mean?" Natsu questioned. Wendy just smiled and shook her head before concentrating on her work. Natsu let it drop.

Erza stomped up to him. "Natsu. What happened? I thought you were on an easy mission."

Natsu nodded. "We were. A wyvern attacked us. We weren't expecting it... And there was something wrong with Lucy, she wasn't paying attention... she had gotten sick for some reason so she was out of it."

Wendy hid her small smile as she bent over Lucy.

Erza frowned. "Well I hope she's okay..."

Gray snapped, "Why weren't you watching out for her if she was sick, flame brains?"

Natsu growled, "I was preoccupied with the giant lizard, ice block. She was standing too close... Normally she would have dodged easily..."

"Ah don't blame yourself Natsu-san. Lucy will be just fine! I stopped the bleeding and closed most of the wounds. She should be okay to move up to the infirmary now. I'm sure Gran- I mean Porlyusica will be here shortly." Wendy reassured him. Natsu carried his wife up to the infirmary. The guild had mostly calmed down once they heard Wendy say she would be just fine, although all wondering what sickness she had suddenly come down with.

Once Lucy was situated and only Wendy and Natsu were left in the room, Wendy turned and grinned widely at him.

"Hey Natsu-san, I know what's wrong with Lucy..."

* * *

Lucy awoke to the sound of beeping- which was all too familiar to her. Why did she always end up on a hospital bed? Thankfully she felt no pain, they must have patched her up already while she was out. She blinked open her eyes.

"Luce! You're awake!" Natsu smiled down at her. He had squished into the small bed with her, his arms wrapped around her. Lucy blushed lightly, how long had he been hanging on to her like a leech? Yes she still blushed at her husband's antics and PDA.

"Natsu..? What happened- OH! The wyvern- oh are you okay? Did you beat it? Did-"

Natsu held a finger on her lips, grinning like a maniac. "Yeah burnt it to a crisp. No problem. And Loke got those herbs so you're all better! Better than better!"

Lucy raised on eyebrow. Why was he so happy? 'Better than better'? She felt like he was bursting to say something. That stupid childish smile on his face still made her heart leap and pick up pace.

"We even got the money since Loke is your spirit so technically you finished the job. Which is great because we're gonna need money saved up!"

"Eh? Why? We already redid the house."

Natsu beamed, "Because-"

Porlyusica slammed the door open. "Ah. I see you're awake child. Well let's get this over with."

Porlyusica walked over to the bed and shooed Natsu off. Then she pulled down the bed covers and lifted Lucy's shirt.

"Eh? Um... what are you..."

"Quiet!"

Lucy clamped her mouth shut. The old cranky lady was scary as ever. Porlyusica squirted some cold gel on her stomach making her yelp slightly. Wait a second... was this...

Lucy gasped when Porlyusica pulled over a screen monitor and started moving an instrument around on her abdomen. Lucy turned her wide questioning eyes to Natsu. He just beamed widely at her like he was the happiest man on earth land. Did this mean...? Was she...?

Porlyusica turned the screen towards Lucy. She pointed at a small round blob that was moving around slightly.

"There you have it. That insufferable husband of yours seems to have impregnated you."

Lucy gasped again. She reached her hand out to the screen, tracing the tiny little head. She was pregnant! She turned to beam at Natsu.

"Natsu! We're having a baby!"

Natsu answered by crushing his lips to hers. It was short and sweet, but held passion nonetheless. He pulled away and rested his forehead on hers while smiling down at her. Porlyusica cleared her throat.

"I believe you are missing something important. Look again."

Lucy peered at the screen again. What had she missed? The gender maybe? Another gasp ripped out of her throat as the little image moved around to the side, or rather separated. There were two separate blobs. Two. Two?

"W-w-wait a second..." Lucy stuttered.

"Are there two in there!?" Natsu was a bit more blunt.

Porlyusica nodded, an uncharacteristic small smile on her face. "You'll be having twins Lucy."

Lucy groaned a bit in exasperation while Natsu whopped for joy. Could she seriously handle _two_ of _Natsu's_ children?! At the same time?!

Porlyusica started cleaning off the gel on Lucy's stomach. "Yes, yes. Congratulations I suppose. My guess is that you're around eight weeks along. They are too underdeveloped to see the genders, but that will come in time. Now there are some things you need to know."

Lucy wiped away the happy tears that were gathering at the corners of her eyes. "What is it?"

"You were experiencing something off with your magic yes? That is because most of your magical energy has become a layer of protection around the fetuses. This magical barrier is simply another way the human body protects the unborn child at the expense of the mother- in your case two children. Now this means you can't use your magic as much. If you use too much, you will collapse. Your body's main focus is for your children's protection, not your own. So no more missions for you. I imagine since you have twins it will be harder than a regular pregnancy, so try not to physically exert yourself either. I'll keep checking up on you every so often. If anything feels off notify me at once."

So that's why her magic had felt like it was draining too fast! Her body was protecting her children already,without her even knowing it. Lucy nodded and smiled. "Of course! Thank you Porlyusica!"

"Yes, yes. Now if you'll excuse me I'd like to get the stench of humans off me. You're all so loud." Porlyusica slammed the door as she left.

Natsu kissed her again. He pulled back and smirked evilly. Then he hopped on the bed, ignoring her shriek and her scolding.

"This is great news and all, and I couldn't be happier about it, but I never got my alone time with my wife."


End file.
